the_better_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
RainWings
in the English translations]] in the German translations]]'RainWings '''are one of the seven dragon tribes of Pyrrhia, alongside SkyWings, SeaWings, NightWings, IceWings, MudWings, and SandWings. They reside in the Rainforest Kingdom on the southern side of Pyrrhia, and share borders with the Mud Kingdom to the north. The NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia describes them as having scales that constantly shift colors, usually bright like birds of paradise, with prehensile tails. They can change the color of their scales to camoflauge themselves in their surroundings, use their prehensile tails for climbing, and spit a corrosive venom from their fangs. Their current ruler as of the events of Darkness of Dragons is Queen Glory, and they were not involved in the War of SandWing Succession. Lifestyle and Culture While under the mountain, Webs teaches the Dragonets of Destiny that RainWings aren't built for fighting, and aren't taking part in the war because they have everything they need within the rain forest and none of the SandWing Princesses want to ally with them"Glory's not lazy," Clay said loyally. "She's just not built for fighting, that's all. Webs says there's not much to fight about in the rain forest because the RainWings have all the food they want. He says that's why they've stayed out of the war so far, because none of the rival queens want RainWings in their armies anyway. He says -"'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. The Rainwings are an easygoing tribe, living in a hidden village. Their rainforest is now also home to the NightWings, who live a short fly away to the Rainwings. Every afternoon when the sun is at the highest point, all the Rainwings find a spot in the sun to sleep. They call this Suntime. The sun recharges them, and according to Liana, makes their scales "more beautiful". Appearance and Description RainWings have long, delicate snouts, color-changing scales,Her long, delicate snout, glowing emerald green with displeasure, rested on her front claws. Ripples of iridescent blue shimmered across her scales, and tonight her tail was a swirl of vibrant purples. '' - Glory, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy and ruffs around their necks“Easy for you to say,” Glory snapped. The ruff around her neck flared orange.'' - Glory, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. They have curled tails used to hang on to trees. RainWing Eggs RainWing eggs, as pictured in The Dragonet Prophecy (graphic novel), are shiny, and pastel rainbow in color. It was confirmed by the colorist that the design choice was made by Tui. Abilities RainWings can spit a corrosive venom, with the only cure being the venom of a related dragon, which neutralizes the venom. Their venom will only work on living or once living things like another dragon or a wooden bowl. Color-changing Scales They also have the ability to change the colors of their scales''Her long, delicate snout, glowing emerald green with displeasure, rested on her front claws. Ripples of iridescent blue shimmered across her scales, and tonight her tail was a swirl of vibrant purples.'' - Glory, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. Different RainWings may ''associate different colors with different emotions. Red: Madness, Orange: Irritation, Annoyance, Purplish/Orange: Puzzled, Confused, Yellow: Excited, Amused, Pale/Light Green: Fear, Sickness, Green: Worried, Displeased, Blue: Blue/Gray: Sadness, Indigo: Purple: Vibrant purple: Pink: Happy, Hopeful Black: Furious, White: Painful, Naming Conventions RainWings are named using nouns of flora and fauna of the rain forest where they live, or by positive traits. Rainwings have a list of names they cycle through, as stated by Kinkajou in The Hidden Kingdom. As Kinkajou says, Rainwings with names like Magnificent are more likely to want to be a queen, with the exception of Fruit Bat. Positive trait names: Glory Known RainWings and RainWing Hybrids mode=list namespace= category=RainWings shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false addlastedit=false Magnificent Dazzling Fruit Bat Splendor Exquisite Heliconia Peacemaker Boto Mango Trivia *Most dragon tribes, aside from SeaWings, dislike being wetTsunami certainly did not care that she was the only one who could breathe underwater or that most dragon tribes hated getting wet.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. *Tsunami states in The Dragonet Prophecy ''that dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds."Your ribs are not broken," Tsunami said, poking him in the side with her nose. "Dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds. You're fine."'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy Canonical Art GloryTheRainwing.png|An average RainWing, illustrated by Joy Ang 2012 WoF03.jpg|Glory on the English cover of The Hidden Kingdom, illustrated by Joy Ang TheHiddenKingdom-MaxMeinzold.jpg|Glory on the German cover of The Hidden Kingdom, illustrated by Max Meinzold GraphicNovel-012-04.png|Webs holding Glory's egg in The Dragonet Prophecy (graphic novel) Glory Camo.png|Glory using her scales to camouflage in The Dragonet Prophecy (graphic novel) References Category:Dragon Tribes